


Hard Knock Life

by KandiSheek



Series: Steve's Body is a Wonderland [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crying During Sex, Declarations Of Love, Dubious Science, Flirting, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Guru Tony, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Stamina, Super Soldier Serum, Vibrators, overwhelmed Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Since the serum Steve hasn't been able to make himself come. His stamina is so unbelievably high that he can't find a partner who can keep up with him either. Lucky for him Tony is just stubborn enough to try.





	Hard Knock Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, surprise, I actually finished it today! This is the second installment of what I call "In how many ways can I sexually frustrate Steve because of the serum?" Basically this is the other extreme from the first one, in which instead of having no stamina at all Steve has ALL the stamina. I hope you enjoy this absolutely filthy piece of PWP and I'll possibly see you in the next one ;)
> 
> If you have any ideas on what other things the serum could have done to Steve, do tell me. I love to discuss things with my fellow perverts ;D

“Looking sharp, birdbrain. Need help with the pants?”

“Fuck off, Stark.”

Tony leaned against the doorframe as he trailed his eyes over Clint's uniform clad ass. “The offer stands if you want me to make your life easier.”

Clint flipped him off with the hand not trapped in a cast as he wiggled out of his clothes with true ninja-like grace. Meaning he flopped around until the job was done. “Very funny. What's up?”

“Aside from me?” Tony barely dodged the pillow flung his way. “Dinner's ready. Bruce made lasagna.”

Clint moaned inappropriately, pulling on a pair of sweatpants. “Fuck yes. Dibs on center piece.”

“Yeah right,” Tony scoffed as they made their way to the elevator. “Say that to Natasha.”

Clint widened his eyes pathetically, lifting his cast. “I'm injured!”

“And Nat is Nat,” Tony retorted. “I'm not taking chances when there's lasagna involved.”

Clint hummed. “Point.”

By the time they made it to the kitchen the others had already found their places around the table. The only one still standing was Bruce, donning garishly pink mitts to get their food from the oven. Honestly Tony still wasn't quite used to this whole domestic thing they had going on, but it had become a tradition of sorts, Thursday dinner and movie night. And while he liked to grumble about it he'd actually moved appointments and meetings around for this, so yeah. Going soft in his old age, who would have thought.

“Okay, I got him,” Tony declared as he plopped down in his chair next to Thor, draping one arm over the backrest. “Don't say I never do anything for you people.”

“Literally no one has ever said that.”

“Well you better not!”

“Okay,” Bruce interrupted them, placing two giant plates of lasagna on the table to the cheers of his teammates. “Here we go. By the way, I was thinking we could watch Pretty Woman later.”

“No way,” Clint exclaimed, already shoveling food onto his plate. “You chose last week. I demand Mean Girls.”

Natasha sighed. “What is it with you and that movie?”

“Regina George is my spirit animal,” Clint said, flipping his non-existent ponytail. “You wouldn't understand.”

“No. We're watching Die Hard and that's final.” Steve only smirked at everyone else's protests. “It's my turn. Deal with it.”

“It's not even Christmas,” Tony whined and Steve only looked confused for a second before he shook his head.

“Not the point. Eat your food.”

“There are better uses for my mouth,” Tony drawled before he took a bite and winked. Steve's face hardened as he turned away, aggressively chewing his own food. Tony snickered. “What? I meant yodeling.”

“That's literally the last thing I ever want to see you do with your mouth, Stark,” Natasha deadpanned and Tony winked at her.

“You've seen worse.”

“I'm scarred for life. Give your PA a raise.”

“Not until she meets Pepper standards.”

“No one is ever going to meet Pepper standards.”

“Sad but true.”

Clint groaned. “Guys, come on. No shop talk on movie night.”

“Oh really?” Tony asked, smirking at Clint. “You don't want to know what happens after hours when I –“

“Stop,” Steve said curtly, fist tightening around his fork. Tony raised an eyebrow.

“What's got you all wound up, Cap?”

Steve's jaw flexed, but he didn't answer.

“You need someone to loosen that stick up your ass? Because I volunteer as tribute,” Tony drawled, exaggeratedly checking out Steve's ass with a wink.

“I told you to stop,” Steve gritted out and Tony took pity on him, light patting his shoulder.

“Just kidding. You gotta admit though, you really need to loosen up a bit,” Tony said, just lightly digging his fingers into Steve's shoulder when Steve suddenly slapped him away, standing up so fast he almost kicked his stool over.

“Just knock it off!” Steve snapped, pushing his food away and storming out of the room. They all looked after him with varying expressions of surprise.

“Okay, what was that?” Tony asked into the silence. “Something I said?”

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. “Really?”

“What?”

Bruce sighed. “Tony, you need to tone it down around Steve.”

“Tone what down?” Tony asked, a little offended. “My being me?”

“The flirting,” Bruce said, as calm as ever. “We know you don't mean anything by it, but Steve's from a different time and-”

“Okay, hold up,” Tony interrupted, raising a hand in protest. “I've said far worse to each and every one of you – _including_ Steve – and it's never been a problem. That –” He pointed at the door Steve just disappeared through. “That was something else.”

“He's been in a mood since the fight this morning,” Natasha said thoughtfully, looking at the door Steve disappeared through. “Maybe one of us should talk to him.”

Tony sighed. “Probably for the best.” He turned back to his lasagna, shoveling a forkful into his mouth before he noticed everyone's eyes on him. “What?” His eyes widened as he caught on, shaking his head furiously. “No, no way. He just stormed out because of me, remember?”

“So apologize,” Clint said carelessly, getting back to stuffing his face now that all the attention was on Tony. “Find out what's bugging him.”

Tony looked around the table, hoping for support, but they all just kept staring him down until he sighed, rising from his chair. “If I'm not back in two hours call Pepper about my will.”

“You'd better have left the TV set to me,” Clint called after him as Tony reluctantly made his way to the elevator. “I'll be pissed if it goes to anyone else, Stark!”

“Who says I even mentioned you?” he shouted back as he pushed a button. “You'll start paying back the rent you owe me. With interest!”

“Fuck you, Stark!”

Tony gave him the finger as the doors closed, leaning heavily against the elevator wall. He knew exactly where Steve would be right now, the good Captain was predictable like that. It didn't make talking to him any easier though. Steve had a way of keeping his anger bottled up until it exploded out of him.

The dull sound of fists flying greeted him as soon as he stepped out of the elevator. Tony leaned in the doorway with crossed arms, watching Steve pummel a sandbag into submission, one of those that Tony had reinforced to hell and back so they'd hold up against Steve's –

Aaand it burst. Great.

Steve didn't even pause before hefting up the next one, ready to batter his fists some more, but Tony interrupted him by clearing his throat.

“Those have titanium cores, you know? It's expensive.”

Steve let out a very controlled breath, lowering his hands. His entire body was stiff with tension even though his face remained carefully blank. “What do you want, Stark?”

“Well, I would apologize, but usually I know what I did wrong before I do that.” Lies. Tony couldn't even count how many times he'd grovelled at Pepper's feet just for the purpose of it. “So tell me, what did I do?”

Steve grimaced, averting his eyes. “You didn't do anything.”

“Bullshit,” Tony said, raising an eyebrow. “You were out of there like your ass was on fire.”

“It has nothing to do with you,” Steve gritted out, clearly annoyed by Tony's persistence. “And it's nothing you can fix, so can you just –“

“So there _is_ something to fix?” Tony asked pointedly and smirked when Steve's shoulders sagged very subtly as he realized his mistake. “I think you underestimate my influence. Tell me what you need and I can probably make it happen. Or disappear. Whichever is needed.”

“I don't need you to get me anything,” Steve said curtly. “What I need is some peace and quiet. Go back to dinner, Stark.”

“Oh, so it's Stark again, is it?” Tony asked, a bit of a sharp edge slipping into his voice. He'd thought they'd been making progress, first names and all that. “I gotta admit, I'm a little confused by the concept of finding peace and quiet by pummeling shit, though it says a lot about you that this is your way of relaxing.”

“Just go away!” Steve snapped and turned his back on Tony, shoulders bunched up with tension. A better man would probably leave well enough alone, but...

“Damn, you really need to get laid.”

Steve put his fist through the bag.

Before Tony could react Steve ripped his arm free, taking the bag off its hinges – titanium reinforced hinges! – and grabbed Tony by the collar with both hands, lifting him straight off the floor.

“You think this is funny, Stark?” Steve roared right in Tony's face, not loosening his grip even when Tony grabbed his wrists to try and tug him off. “You think I wouldn't try that if – _fuck!”_ Tony's eyes widened at the miserable anger in Steve's voice. “Just leave me the fuck alone!”

“Um... Gotta put me down for that, Cap,” Tony said, trying not to let his nervousness show as he patted Steve's wrists. Steve glared at him for a second longer before he seemed to notice their position and dropped Tony like a bag of hot coals. Tony barely caught himself on his feet, stumbling back a step as he reflexively fixed his collar. He cleared his throat, looking up to find Steve's face red with shame and... embarrassment?

“I... I'm sorry, Tony, I –“ He swallowed heavily, looking off to the side. “I don't know what –“

“Hit a little too close to home?”

Okay, clearly Tony's self-preservation instinct went out the window along with his sanity, but Steve only let his anger flare for a second before he visibly reeled it in, running a hand across his face. He didn't say anything.

“Wait,” Tony said slowly as the dots connected. “Really? Come on, Steve, this is the 21st century and you're _Captain America_. There's plenty of options out there if you need –“

“That's not –“ Steve cut him off with a frustrated huff. “I know there are... services, okay? I'm not blind, Stark.”

“Then what?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. “And don't give me that waiting til marriage crap, I know you're all butter wouldn't melt, but even you –“

Steve snorted, his lips finally twitching up from his frown. “We _did_ have sex in the forties, you know? That's not the issue.”

“Then tell me what _is_ ,” Tony said. “Trust me, if you got questions of the sexy kind there's no better authority on it than yours truly.” Tony pointed at himself, waggling his eyebrows. “I come with a sign of approval. Satisfaction guaranteed.”

“I don't have any questions,” Steve sighed tiredly. “Look, I know you mean well, Tony, but I really doubt that you could –“

“Okay, listen,” Tony interrupted him, raising his hands. “From what you said I'm guessing it's some sort of physical issue and while I'm not a medical doctor I can probably point you to the right person to talk to about this. Just give me something to work with here.”

Steve sighed exasperatedly, but Tony could tell from the way his shoulders slumped that he'd won. He smiled encouragingly when Steve looked at him with a strangely nervous expression.

“It's... well.” Steve cleared his throat, looking uncomfortably off to the side. “Since the serum. I, uh. I haven't –” He gestured at his crotch, his face quickly turning bright red. “I just – can't.”

Tony cocked his head. “Can't get it up?”

Steve laughed a little hysterically, shaking his head. “No, that – um. The opposite. But–” Steve breathed in heavily, closing his eyes for a moment before he looked straight at Tony, a grim sort of determination on his face like he was daring Tony to make fun of him. “Whenever I... you know. I can't finish.”

Tony needed a second to process that.

“Can't finish?” he repeated dumbly and Steve looked away with a sudden bitterness in his eyes that almost made Tony wince. Well, that explained a lot, didn't it? But – wait, hold on –

„So what you're saying,“ Tony said very slowly, Steve's reddening cheeks already confirming his suspicion. “Is that you haven't come _once_ since the serum.”

Steve sighed as he reached up to massage his temple, giving a sharp nod.

“Jesus,” Tony breathed, his eyes widening. “Even before the ice? Shit, Steve, we're talking _years_ here! How the hell do you function?”

Steve glared at him. “What choice do I have? I just... I try not to think about it. It works most of the time.”

“And when it doesn't?”

Steve made a frustrated sound, throwing his hands up. “What do you want me to say, huh? I'm dealing with it!”

“And it's clearly making you miserable,” Tony said and Steve huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Tony pointed at him. “See, right there. You're cranky and you have no way to vent your frustra–” Tony's eyes widened. “The punching bags?”

Steve's face flushed an even more furious red. “That's not – I don't only do that when I'm...“

“Horny?” Tony finished for him as Steve trailed off, his face on fire. “Hey, I don't judge. Blue balls are awful, I can't even imagine –”

“What do you want from me, Tony?” Steve asked, suddenly weary. “You got what you came here for, right? Let's just stop talking about it and –“

“I could help you.”

Steve's head whipped around so fast that Tony almost flinched away on instinct. His face was disconcertingly blank. “What.”

Oh. Yeah, he should probably rephrase that.

“Yeah, I mean, it'd take a while to set up but I'm pretty sure I could build something. Like a super soldier appropriate masturbation rig or –“

“Tony,” Steve cut him off sharply. “Stop. This isn't your problem.”

“Well, you just snapped at me over nothing, so you've made it my problem,” Tony said, grinning triumphantly when Steve turned his head away in guilt. “Besides, this is a matter of national security. What if it builds up and we get to the point where you're so frustrated that you spontaneously hulk out or something? We can't handle two rage monsters on the team.”

Steve gritted his teeth. “I'm handling it.”

Tony raised an eyebrow.

“I _am,_ ” Steve snapped, unwrapping his hands with jerky movements as he made for the door. “I'm not talking about this. We're done here.”

“Cap–”

“No, shut up! This is none of your business and we're keeping it that way,” Steve shouted over his shoulder before slamming his way out the door and to the elevator.

Tony stood there for a long minute, mulling over numbers and possibilities as a plan started to form in his mind. So Steve didn't think he could help him, huh?

Tony smirked. Challenge accepted.

 

It took Tony three weeks before he called Steve down to the workshop, a manic grin on his face as he double checked the setup.

“Sir? Are you sure this is –“

“We talked about this, J,” Tony said, waving him off. “Don't interrupt daddy when he'd geniusing. I'm almost done.”

“Pardon me, Sir, but that word doesn't come up in any of the dictionaries I have access to. Would you like me to make a new entry?”

“Don't get sassy with me, you know what I – aha!” Tony exclaimed triumphantly as the last bolt snapped into place and he took a step back to admire his handiwork. “Perfect!”

“You have certainly outdone yourself, Sir,” JARVIS said. Tony pretended not to hear the note of sarcasm in his voice. “I am however not convinced that Captain Rogers will appreciate your efforts.”

“Trust me, he'll change his tune real fast once he knows what it's for,” Tony said confidently, washing his greasy hands in the sink in favor of using the dirty towel he had lying around. If everything went right he'd definitely need clean hands. “How are we looking on time, J?”

“Captain Rogers has just arrived and is requesting entry, Sir,” JARVIS said and Tony clapped his hands together, an excited grin on his face.

“Well what are you waiting for? Let the man in!”

The glass door slid open and Tony turned towards it, spreading his arms wide with an extravagant smile.

“Capsicle! Fancy seeing you here!”

“Tony,” Steve said with a curt nod. “You wanted to see me?”

“Actually I wanted you to see _this,_ ” Tony said, gesturing to his left with a flourish. Steve looked over and – well, paled. Not unexpected but unfortunate. Tony could work with it though.

“What on earth is that?”

“That, my friend,” Tony said sagely, patting the metal framework. “Is the answer to all your problems.”

Steve still looked confused and vaguely horrified. “What problems?”

“Those down under, you know.” Tony gestured at his crotch, winking at Steve. “Don't worry, I kept your strength in mind, it won't overexert you or anything. Plus the attachments are tested by yours truly and almost guaranteed to work. You're welcome.”

Steve's mouth had fallen open but he didn't make a sound. When he still hadn't moved after ten seconds Tony's brow furrowed. “Cap?” Steve seemed completely frozen and Tony really was not liking this. “Hey, Steve? You okay?”

“I told you – why –“ Steve choked out, turning bright red when he chanced another look at Tony's machine. “Why did you –“ His face shuttered and he turned on his heel, marching right back out the door. “No. I'm not dealing with this.”

“Wait, don't – Steve!”

“No!” Steve shouted, suddenly angry as he turned on Tony. “I told you that in confidence, Stark! And I specifically said _not_ to do this!”

“But it will help you!” Tony shouted right back, throwing his arms up in exasperation. “Come on, you really expected me not to do anything when I know that I can –“

“I never asked you to!” Steve roared. “Goddammit, Stark, not everything is about you!”

“This isn't about me!” Tony protested and Steve laughed bitterly.

“Of course it is! You just can't accept that not every problem has your fucking stamp on it. My personal life is none of your business and I am sick and tired of you making everything about yourself!”

Well. Tony felt his usual press smirk slide over his face even as his stomach twisted with hurt. “Of course. My bad. You can go now.”

Steve blinked and Tony waved a hand at him as he turned to tinker with something or another on the nearest desk. Keep his hands busy. “Go. Punch through some walls or whatever you do. I won't bring it up again.”

He could practically feel Steve shuffling his feet behind him before the soldier's brisk footsteps led him out of the workshop. As soon as he heard the door close Tony's shoulders sagged and he allowed himself a moment of disappointment.

“Sir? Are you –“

“Scrap it, J,” Tony sighed, motioning at the files on his monitors. “All of it.”

“Certainly. The machine, Sir?”

Tony looked over at the rig for a moment before he shook his head. “Don't worry about it. I'll strip it for parts.”

“Very well.”

Tony picked up a screwdriver, twirling it between his fingers for a moment before he started dismantling the rig.

So much for trying to help.

 

After that Tony had honestly thought that he and Steve would follow an unspoken agreement to avoid each other by all means possible and spare each other the embarrassment. Suffice to say he was more than a little surprised when JARVIS reported Steve's request to enter the workshop only a few hours later.

“Tony?” Steve asked hesitantly from the doorway. “Can we talk?”

“Sure,” Tony said with a raised eyebrow as Steve peeked his head in. “Are you planning to come in?”

“Right,” Steve said, clearing his throat as he stepped into the workshop. He straightened his shoulders and oh no, Tony knew that look, Steve was definitely going to give him a speech about boundaries or justice or – “I accept your help.”

Tony blinked. “What?”

Steve's face reddened but the weirdly determined look in his eyes didn't waver. “What you showed me before. I want to try it.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “I thought you wanted me to stay out of it.”

“I know, but –“ Steve surreptitiously looked around the workshop. “You – I mean, you already built that machine and –“

“I don't have it anymore.”

Steve froze. “What?”

“I scrapped it.” Tony frowned when Steve gave him an incredulous look. “What? You didn't want it. And contrary to popular belief I _can_ take a hint.”

Steve nodded curtly. “Well, alright then.” He turned to leave. “Thanks anyway. I'll just –“

“Wait,” Tony sighed. “Stop. Just because I don't have a fucking machine doesn't mean I can't help you.”

Steve gave him a quizzical look and Tony had already opened his mouth to elaborate when his brain caught up to him and he choked on his proposition. Holy shit, he'd almost asked Steve – well, it was really the only alternative, wasn't it? It'd take him at least a week to reassemble the machine now that he'd already repurposed some of its parts for a toaster oven. Natasha had better be grateful for that gift.

But asking Steve if he wanted Tony to get him off was – well, it was arousing as fuck is what it was but for Steve it was probably another matter entirely. Not to mention the enormous, hopelessly desperate crush Tony had had on Steve pretty much his entire life which would probably complicate things in the long run, but –

“What do you mean?” Steve asked suspiciously and fuck it, Tony had to try.

“We'd just have to... well, turn to more conventional methods.” He gave Steve a meaningful look. “If you'd be comfortable with that.”

Tony could see the moment Steve caught on to what Tony was offering because he went bright red in a second. “Oh. Uh. You would – do that?“

Tony shrugged nonchalantly. “I like sex. You're hot. I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with you.” Understatement. Tony's teenage self was practically drooling at the chance.

Steve made a choked noise but his voice was still controlled when he spoke. “A few? That's very optimistic of you.”

Tony grinned wolfishly. “Is it?”

He could see Steve's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. “And you, uh. You've done this before? With a man?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “I've always been an equal opportunist. I thought you knew that.”

“No, I mean yes, they said that in the tabloids but –“ Steve huffed. “I can never tell if something is real or not. And you don't exactly bring people home with you. Anymore.”

Tony shrugged, conceding the point. “I get that. More importantly though, have _you_ ever been with a man?”

Steve gave him an odd look. “I have.”

“Huh.” Tony tried not to look too incredulous but it was hard. He hadn't expected that. “Okay then.”

“Exclusively with men actually,” Steve corrected and smirked when Tony just stared at him. “And not just once or twice either.”

“Huh,” Tony repeated dumbly and Steve's smirk widened. “Peggy?”

Steve's face immediately fell and Tony mentally slapped himself. Bullseye on that sore spot. “We never – I mean, there wasn't any time before –“

Ah, shit. “Sorry, shouldn't have asked,” Tony said quickly, clearing his throat. “Okay, so. You're into men. I'm into men. And I'd be very much willing to give this a try. How about you?”

Steve gave him a considering look before he nodded. “Yeah. I'd like to try.” He shifted uncomfortably. “Just, uh. If it doesn't work –“

“We'll get there when we get there,” Tony said with a new giddiness in his stomach. He'd always loved a challenge and if it involved a naked Steve? Double win. “Okay, give me two hours and I'll set everything up.”

Steve gave him a bewildered look. “What do you need two hours for? I mean, it's fine if you're busy right now, but –”

“Oh, Steven,” Tony said, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder. “There's plenty to prepare. And if your stamina is as high as you say it is I'll need to pull out all the stops.” He grinned rakishly. “Not to brag or anything but I've never left a partner unsatisfied. I'd hate to ruin my track record.”

Steve gave him a dubious look but still nodded. “Okay. I'll come back then.”

“You do that.” Tony waved him off, already browsing for what he needed. “JARVIS will show you out.”

Steve closed the door just as Tony found what he needed, directing JARVIS to place a call.

“Robert!” Tony said with a cheerful grin as soon as the man picked up. “Hey, man. Remember when you told me about your express delivery?”

 

Exactly two hours later the door swished open and Tony turned around with a flourish, leaning on his workbench with a casual grin. “Right on time! Now that's what I call the American way!”

Steve rolled his eyes, looking at once hesitantly excited and like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

“Well come in,” Tony said jovially, spreading his arms in invitation. “Make yourself at home. Mi casa es su casa and all that.”

Steve shook his head, reluctantly amused as he stepped closer. “You're awfully cheerful.”

“Of course I am!” Tony said with a smirk. “You would be too if you knew what I have planned.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Do tell.”

“Nuh-uh,” Tony sing-songed and Steve rolled his eyes. “You'll see. Nothing you can't handle anyway. I think.”

Steve looked a little skeptical. “Should I be worried?”

“Nah,” Tony said, waving him off. “I'm not gonna use anything I haven't tried on myself and you can always say no, don't worry. But I'm pretty sure you'll like it.”

“Okay,” Steve said, his voice a little tight and Tony cheekily gestured at Steve's crotch.

“Trust me, if there's one thing I know it's what does and doesn't feel good on a dick,” Tony said with a wink. Steve nodded jerkily, averting his eyes, and Tony noticed his cheeks flushing slightly. “Anything you can think of, I've probably – oh.” Tony stared in disbelief as Steve's cock hardened right before his eyes, so fast that Tony could _watch_ his pants grow tight. “Wow, that's –“

“Yeah,” Steve sighed, a little embarrassed but a lot more resigned. “That part is never the problem.”

Tony gave Steve a sympathetic smile, patting his shoulder. “Well, let's get to it then. Strip."

Steve was naked in about five seconds and Tony could only blink stupidly at all that bare skin because hot _damn_ , the serum really hadn't skipped any part of him. Also _wow_ , Steve's cock. That was – yeah. Fantasy fodder for the rest of Tony's life probably. Tony glanced up at Steve's face just in time to see him raise an eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Now what?”

Tony shook his head. Right. He wasn't just here to ogle Steve, however fun that would be. “I'll need you to sit over here.”

Steve walked over to the chair, eyeing the contraption with a mixture of trepidation and curiosity. Tony patted the metal frame that he'd salvaged from the machine scraps with a grin.

“Just a precaution. We might want to use it later.”

Steve nodded hesitantly. “Right.” He sat gingerly on the chair as if he was expecting it to bite him in the ass. Tony had to take a second to admire the view of Steve sitting naked with his legs spread unselfconsciously in the middle of his workshop. He couldn't count all the ways he'd fantasized about this exact moment –

Tony shook his head, stepping up to the table he had pulled over so he could easily reach the things he would need. Lube, lots of lube, a pillow, and the small bag that Robert had so discreetly delivered earlier today. Tony grinned. This was going to be awesome.

“Alright then,” he said, turning to Steve and looking him up and down. “Let's get you warmed up.”

Tony picked up the pillow and let it drop to the floor between Steve's spread legs before he kneeled on it. Steve sucked in a sharp breath and Tony looked up at him from under his eyelashes. “Still okay?”

Steve swallowed heavily before he nodded and Tony didn't waste any time getting his hand on Steve's cock, giving him a few experimental strokes. It only took him a couple seconds to figure out that Steve liked it hard, tight grip and short strokes. Steve was already breathing heavier, his eyes dark as he watched Tony jerk him off.

“Good?” Tony asked and Steve nodded, spreading his legs a little wider to plant his feet more firmly. Then he started moving with Tony, small circles of his hips that pushed him further into Tony's grip. Tony marveled at the fact that he could already see tiny drops of sweat form on Steve's forehead. Steve didn't even sweat after his morning marathon.

He gripped Steve's thigh for balance, digging in harder when he noticed the way Steve's muscles jumped under his fingers. Steve made a choked off noise and when Tony looked up he saw that Steve was biting his lip, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“Okay?” Tony asked and maybe he was worrying a bit too much because Steve gave him an almost annoyed look.

“I'll tell you if it's too much, you don't have to –“ He bit his tongue when Tony sped up, muffling a groan behind his lips.

“You can be loud, I don't mind,” Tony said and Steve flushed in embarrassment. “Seriously, it's fine. Everyone makes weird noises during sex.”

“I'm not a child, Tony,” Steve said, a little annoyed. “It's just – in the war, we couldn't –“

Tony hummed. “Yeah, I get that. Takes me back to my college days.”

Steve's breathing hitched on the next upstroke, thigh tensing in Tony's grip, and Tony looked up at him, feeling an odd sense of pride when he realized that Steve –

“I'm close,” Steve gritted out, his brow creased in concentration. “I don't think I'll make it.”

“You sure?” Tony asked, squeezing his fist even tighter, and Steve gasped, the tendons standing out in his neck.

“Faster please,” he said and Tony obeyed, stroking him so fast and hard that if it was him he wouldn't have lasted more than a couple minutes –

But Steve already didn't seem that close anymore, visibly winding down even as his cock stayed hard as ever. Eventually Tony's hand started to cramp and he had to take a break to shake it out. Steve seemed to sag in his seat, forehead matted with sweat, and he was still breathing heavily.

“See what I mean?” Steve asked, resigned, and Tony hummed.

“Yeah. What does it feel like? You get close and then what?”

Steve frowned, looking off to the side. “I don't know, it's like... I reach a plateau and no matter what I do I can't topple over.” He smiled wryly. “I've almost made it a bunch of times but there's always a point where it just stops and I can't reach further.”

“Well,” Tony said, twisting his wrist to ease the cramps. “You've never let _me_ try.” He hesitated for a moment before asking. “Has anyone tried? Other than you?”

Steve heaved a great sigh. “Yeah. It... didn't work out.”

Tony grimaced. “Ouch. Must've been awkward.”

Steve barked a humorless laugh. “You have no idea. Pretty hard to explain that it's not their fault. Just ends in hurt feelings.”

“That sucks,” Tony said and wrapped his other hand around Steve's cock, causing Steve's breath to catch in his throat. “Anyway, let's try this again.“

They made it about as far as they did the first time, Steve arching into his grip, getting closer and closer before he finally told Tony to stop and give him a moment. Tony did, letting go of Steve's cock as Steve panted heavily, an arm draped over his face.

“So that's not going to work,” Tony said and Steve made an affirmative noise. He looked almost a little disappointed. Well, Tony wasn't going to have that. “Lucky for you I have some tricks up my sleeve. Let me just get some things and I'll –“

Tony startled when Steve suddenly gripped his wrist. “Wait.“

“What?” Tony asked quizzically. “What is it?”

“This, I mean –“ Steve took a deep breath. “This is where I usually stop.”

Tony's eyebrows raised. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed. “Still feels good. Cold shower takes care of the rest. If I go too long it just starts hurting.”

Tony's eyes widened in alarm. “Oh. Should we not –“

“No!” Steve interrupted him loudly before a brilliant blush spread over his face. “Uh, I mean... We already started, right? Let's see it through.”

“Your confidence is touching, Cap,” Tony said drily to hide how relieved he actually was. “Alright, so how do you feel about restraints?”

Steve's eyes narrowed. “You want to tie me up?”

Tony shrugged. “My original plan for that machine was that I could just strap you in and let it do all the work until you go off. Masturbation rig, remember?” Steve wrinkled his nose. “It would've been great! I'd build one for myself if I wasn't – wait, why haven't I? I'd just have to adjust some parameters and –”

“Tony,” Steve interrupted him long-sufferingly and Tony waved him off.

“Whatever. Point is, restraints can heighten arousal and for a control freak like you it's almost sure to work.” Steve gave him a disgruntled look and Tony held up his hands. “I mean that in the nicest way possible.”

“Sure,” Steve said dubiously. “Fine, whatever you say.”

Tony grinned. “Awesome!” He rummaged through the bag he'd left on the table and pulled out a sturdy pair of handcuffs. “Let me just get these on and we're good to go.”

While Tony got the cuffs fastened to the top of the metal frame above the chair Steve kept glancing at the restraints with a doubtful look that turned into surprise as soon as Tony snapped the first cuff around his wrist and it actually held. Tony tried not to look too smug when Steve tested the give and nothing budged.

“That's some strong metal,” Steve said, a weird undertone in his voice and Tony paused.

“Still okay?”

Steve nodded, leaning back in the chair as Tony finished securing the second cuff.

“Alright,” Tony said as he straightened, clapping his hands together. “So, what do you want to try first? I got all sorts of toys.”

Steve flushed, looking a little overwhelmed. “Uh... what you were doing before was pretty nice?”

He almost made it sound like a question and Tony took pity on him, content to take the reigns for now. As if he'd ever turn down Captain America asking for a simple handjob.

“I can do that,” Tony said easily, reaching for the lube to slick up his palm before he grabbed Steve's dick again. Steve made a low noise, almost like a purr, his thighs tensing a little.

“Oh, that's nice,” he said and the slick sounds of the lube only added to the effect as Steve thrust up into Tony's touch like he couldn't help it. Tony smirked.

“Much better, huh?” Tony asked conversationally, tightening his grip just to watch Steve's face contort with pleasure. “I always get the good lube. Rhodey used to make fun of me for that in college, said it was way too expensive for what it is. But it's worth it, I'm telling you, makes such a difference.”

“I can feel that,” Steve gasped, still grinding into Tony's fist and that was immensely satisfying in and of itself. “How much is it?”

Tony cocked his head as he contemplated his answer. “I don't think you want to know.”

“Probably not,” Steve agreed before his breathing suddenly hitched in his throat and his eyes went wide. “Oh. Oh fuck, that's –”

“Like this?” Tony asked, twisting his wrist again, and Steve actually moaned out loud which – yeah, brought Tony from reasonably turned on to suddenly rock hard. That was going to be a problem.

“I want –“ Steve said, then stopped, face twisting with an emotion Tony couldn't place. Before he could ask Steve spoke again, his voice hushed. “Can you go harder, please?”

Jesus Christ, that man would be the death of him.

“Of course,” Tony said easily, setting a fast pace, and the metal clanged when Steve suddenly yanked on the restraints. It seemed to surprise Steve for a moment, almost as if he'd forgotten, but then he flushed and looked away and Tony grinned smugly. Gotcha.

Tony quickened his strokes when Steve squirmed in his grip and got rewarded with another moan. They'd barely even gotten started and Tony already knew he was getting addicted to this. Giving Steve pleasure. Making him feel good. It probably wouldn't end well for him in the long run but right now Tony couldn't care less. He was enjoying himself way too much.

“Touch my balls, please,” Steve panted and he didn't sound ashamed to be asking for things anymore which was great. His voice did however go straight to Tony's cock which was seriously starting to call attention to itself now. Tony was sure he was leaking into his pants.

“Sure,” Tony said roughly, cupping Steve's balls in his other hand and rolling them gently. “Is that good?”

Steve had gone completely stiff with tension and Tony would've been concerned if Steve's hips weren't still hitching under his grip like he couldn't help it. Then the dam broke and Steve thrust up into Tony's fist with an absolutely shameless groan. Steve's mouth had dropped open and his head was tilted back as he arched into the sensation.

“Oh, please –“ he gasped and Tony quickly got back with the program, stroking Steve with a tight fist and twisting on the upstroke, squeezing Steve's balls as hard as he dared. Steve twisted into his touch, every line of his body reading agonized pleasure. He was beautiful.

„Oh... _Oh,_ Tony!“

„Yeah?“ Tony gritted out, trying to keep up when Steve's thrusts turned even more erratic.

“It's – I –“ Steve choked out, straining so hard against the chair that his veins stood out. “I – I think I –”

“Go ahead,” Tony panted. “Come on, Steve, fuck, you fucking bastard, just come already.”

He was trying to, Tony could see it in every part of his body, the almost painful looking strain, but eventually Steve slumped back down, opening his eyes in dismay. Tony swallowed a disappointed sigh as he slowed his strokes, patting Steve's thigh with his other hand.

“Hey, it's okay, no big deal. You just gotta relax and –“

“If you tell me to just let it happen I will punch you.”

Tony's mouth snapped shut and Steve sighed heavily, rubbing his sweaty face against his arm. “Sorry. It did feel good.”

“Maybe we could up the stimulation,” Tony suggested, letting go of Steve's cock to rummage through the bag. “One second –“

“What are you – oh.” Steve's mouth snapped abruptly shut when he saw what Tony was holding in his hand. His brow furrowed. “Toys?”

Tony grinned as he brandished a large-ish pink vibrator in one hand and a vibrating wand in the other. “Options. I wasn't sure if you were the kind of guy to enjoy catching as well as pitching, so...”

Steve went beet red and he cleared his throat as he averted his eyes. “I, uh. I used to – I like it both ways.”

Tony nodded, internally pumping his fist. “Cool. We won't need this then.” He threw the wand on the table behind him, grabbing the lube instead. “You sure you're okay with this? I'll have to use my fingers.”

Steve's face went even redder when he nodded. “Yeah, that's... not a problem.”

“Great,” Tony said, slicking up his right hand. He put the vibrator down on the table before he started stroking Steve again with his left, pleased at the way Steve arched into the touch.

“I'll start slow,” Tony said in a low voice and Steve shivered almost imperceptibly. “Tell me if it's too much.”

Steve gave him a look that said 'Get on with it' and Tony chuckled quietly, letting his right hand travel down behind Steve's balls to put pressure on his hole. Not enough to push in, just to test Steve's reaction. Steve just looked at him impatiently, spreading his legs even further.

“Well?” He actually asked with a raised eyebrow and Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes, pushing his first finger inside in one go just to spite Steve. He was a little surprised when Steve just took it in stride and clicked his tongue at him.

“I'm not made of glass, Tony. I can take it.”

Tony didn't doubt that for a second but he still took his time fucking Steve open with just one finger before he pushed in a second, scissoring them languidly. Steve's breathing had become deeper, his eyes closed as he seemed to concentrate on Tony's hand still on his cock rather than the way Tony was stretching him. Tony went back for a little more lube before he pushed back in with three and now Steve was openly panting, face twisting a little in discomfort.

“Still okay?” Tony asked and Steve nodded, giving him a tight smile.

“Yeah. Move?”

Tony pulled his fingers out and pushed back in slowly, repeating the motion until Steve's face lost its pinched look. Then he started spreading them, stretching Steve more and more until he had enough room to –

“There,” Steve gasped, head tilting back as he thrust his hips down on Tony's fingers. “Again!”

Tony smirked, keeping up that angle until Steve was letting out soft little grunts that turned more and more voiced the longer Tony kept at it.

“I'm ready,” Steve eventually said, trying to twist away and choking on a moan when Tony rubbed hard on his prostate. “I'm ready, come on!”

“Okay,” Tony said, pulling his fingers out and lubing up the vibrator. “I'm pretty sure you'll like this.”

“I know what a vibrator feels like,” Steve said just a bit testily but shut up real fast when Tony pressed the blunt head of the toy to his hole.

Tony took his time working it in. It was bigger than his fingers and despite all the stretching it still took a bit of effort to get it all the way inside. Steve didn't seem to be in too much discomfort, in fact he was already trying to grind down on the toy, so Tony pushed it in hard, pressing the button on its lower end.

Steve twitched as it hummed to life inside him, instinctively trying to get away from the sensation. “Ah, just a little – yeah,” he moaned when Tony changed the angle so it pressed up against Steve's prostate. “That's it.”

Tony started up a slow rhythm and Steve seemed to like it judging by the noises he made. He gave Steve a moment to get used to the sensation before he dialed it up a notch. Steve's breathing hitched.

“More,” he demanded and Tony changed the setting again, two notches this time. Steve groaned, pushing back on the toy as Tony held it steady. He huffed in frustration.

“Tony!” he said almost accusingly and Tony decided he'd teased him long enough. He pulled the toy out and thrust it back in hard, making Steve cry out harshly.

The pace he set was fast in a way that bordered on too much but Steve seemed to love it, rocking back on the vibrator with enough force to make the chair creak. Without stopping the motion Tony dialed the intensity up, all the way, until Steve's back bowed straight off the chair. He shouted wordlessly and Tony could only watch in awe as Steve twitched and jerked in his restraints.

“Tony,” Steve gasped breathlessly and Tony wrapped his free hand around Steve's cock, jerking him in tandem because Steve seemed so close now. Maybe this would be the push he needed.

Steve's breath punched out of him in what sounded almost like a sob and he couldn't seem to decide whether he wanted to push up into Tony's fist or down on the vibrator. He did a bit of both and Tony could feel precome dampening his fingers. It wouldn't be long now.

But the minutes went by and Tony could see Steve's face grow more and more desperate the longer it went on, his thrusts becoming almost erratic. Tony tried his best to help get him there, thrusting harder with the toy, tightening his fist but it was no use, Steve was –

“Ah!”

Tony froze, eyes flicking up to Steve's face. That didn't sound like pleasure. “Steve?”

“Too much!” Steve howled, face twisting in discomfort. “Too much! Stop!”

Tony almost fumbled the vibrator in his haste to pull it out, relieved when Steve stopped twitching immediately even though his breath was still coming hard and fast. “Sorry, I – shit, Steve, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve gasped, then grimaced. “No. I don't know.”

Tony stroked Steve's belly in what he hoped was a soothing manner as he internally cursed at himself. Stupid, fuck, why hadn't he checked in with Steve more often, he knew how fast this sort of thing could turn bad, Jesus, Tony was a fucking _idiot_ –

“I'm sorry.”

“Huh?” Tony asked, so surprised that his hand cramped on Steve's stomach, making him jump. “Ah, sorry, I – what?”

“I know this isn't –“ Steve cut himself off with a frustrated sigh. “I know you... probably put a lot of thought into this but. Maybe there's just – maybe there's no fixing me.”

“There's nothing wrong with you, Steve,” Tony said heatedly. “You're – look, _I_ should be saying sorry, I set up this whole thing and gave you hope and... well, clearly it didn't work.”

“It's okay,” Steve said and he sounded so _miserable_ that Tony's heart clenched. “That's the closest I've come since... Anyway, you tried. It didn't work out. Let's just –“

“No.”

Steve looked at him, brow furrowed in frustration. “Tony –“

“No. I won't accept that.” Tony was almost seething at this point, glaring at Steve's dick like it had committed a capital offense. “I swear to God, Steve, I will make you come today if it's the last thing I ever do.”

Steve sighed even as his breathing hitched. “Come on, Tony, just give it a rest.“

“Give it a – do you even know me?” Tony asked incredulously, sitting up to re-lube his palm and wrap his hand around Steve's cock. Steve's face twisted in what could be pleasure or agony, it was almost indiscernible at this point. “I'm not even close to done with you. Do you think I built the iron man suit in a fucking day? Hell no! This is only a first try, a goddamn test run. We'll keep going until I figure out exactly how to break your stupid fucking stamina into tiny pieces so I can crush them under my boot!”

Okay, so maybe he was being dramatic, but it seemed to work because Steve was breathing heavily again, hips already twitching under his grasp.

“Yeah, you just wait and see, Steve. I'll make you come so hard you'll get knocked into another _dimension_.”

“Sounds dangerous,” Steve gasped and Tony had to snort at that.

“If you're still talking I'm slacking. Hold on.”

Tony reached for the vibrator, turning it on to run it teasingly over the head of Steve's cock. Steve bucked up so hard that the chair creaked under him.

“Ah,” he gasped, fingers twisting as he threw his head to the side, his hips thrusting up into the sensation. “Oh god. Oh – _oh_ my god! Tony!”

“Yeah?” Tony asked breathlessly, his eyes fixed on where the vibrator was teasing more and more precome out of Steve's cock. He lowered it until it was pressed just underneath Steve's balls and Steve _howled._

“Fuck! Fuck, oh my god, Tony, please –“

“I'll put it back in you now,” Tony said roughly, but before he could Steve trapped his wrist with his thighs, shaking his head frantically.

“No, just – like this, please –“ He gasped and jerked when Tony pressed the vibrator tighter against him. “Oh, please, feels so good –“

Tony swallowed heavily and kept the vibrator right where it was, watching as Steve writhed and thrust against it, his movements getting more and more desperate the closer he was. Then Steve's eyes opened wide and Tony's breath caught in his throat because this was it, this had to be –

“Fuck,” Steve groaned, brow furrowing in concentration, and he was still working his hips, grinding down against the vibrator – but a few seconds later he slumped, his cock still hard and leaking and his face twisted in painful disappointment. He didn't come.

“It's okay,” Tony said quickly, patting Steve's hip for a moment before he slipped his hand and the vibrator away, shushing Steve when he moaned miserably. “Shh, it's okay, just – give me a second. I have an idea.”

“Can you...” Steve licked his lips before he continued in a shaky voice. “Could you untie me, please?”

“Oh, yes, of course!” Tony made quick work of the clasps and as soon as his hands were free Steve reached down to grab his cock and squeeze it, eyes shutting tight.

“God,” Steve gasped and Tony could only watch as he jerked himself off, fast and hard and yet clearly getting nowhere. His brow was creased in frustration and he kept making those little choked off noises that –

“Hurry,” Steve groaned and Tony startled out of his stupor, practically sprinting across the room to rummage through his drawers until he retrieved what he wanted with a triumphant noise.

“Here,” he said breathlessly as he hurried over to Steve's side, stroking his thigh to show he was back. When he realized how intimate that gesture was he cleared his throat uncomfortably, reaching for the lube again. Steve craned his head to look so Tony held up the much smaller vibrator to show him his intent. “I'll put this one inside you and then we can keep going with the other one, okay?”

Steve nodded frantically and Tony had his doubts that he'd even listened but the moan he got when he pushed the slick vibrator into Steve's ass was answer enough. He turned it on high right away and Steve jumped as if he'd touched a live wire.

“Oh god,” he groaned, hips immediately grinding down onto where Tony was holding the ribbed toy steady. “What is that?“

Tony grinned. “Thought you'd like that. Now, let's see where –“

He grabbed the end tighter and started thrusting the toy in and out slowly, alternating the angle of its curved shape and carefully watching Steve's face for –

“ _Fuck!”_

Tony smirked. Found it.

“Alright, we'll keep that there,” Tony said, stepping between Steve's legs so he could hold the vibrator inside with one of his thighs, not caring at all when lube smeared onto his pants. Steve was writhing on the chair, his hand still unmoving on the base of his cock, letting out soft little mewls every few seconds that he couldn't seem to suppress. They turned into deep-chested groans when Tony brought the other vibrator back into play, teasingly dragging it over the head of Steve's cock.

“God, that's good,” Steve gasped, breath hitching when Tony started running the vibrator up and down his cock along the sensitive underside. He moved his hand out of the way, gripping the chair's armrests instead. “Oh, shit.”

“Good?” Tony asked in a rough voice and Steve nodded, hips raising to meet the movement.

Tony seized the opportunity to reach for the vibrating wand he'd left on the table, grinning when the sound of it turning on made Steve jump, eyes snapping up to Tony in surprise.

“Wha– _fuck!”_

Tony mercilessly rubbed both vibrators back and forth, Steve's cock head trapped in between them. Steve's hips bucked up so far Tony almost couldn't keep them in position.

“Oh _god,”_ Steve whined, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he tossed his head from side to side. “Fuck, oh fuck, too much –“

Tony pulled away in alarm and Steve made a desperate noise, eyes snapping open.

“No! Come back!”

Tony put a hand on Steve's thigh, trying to catch his eyes but Steve's gaze refused to focus. “Steve, if it's too much I can –“

“It's not – please, just –“ Steve couldn't seem to finish a sentence, he was panting too hard, but he still kept twisting his hips against Tony's thigh, making tiny noises when the vibrator moved inside him. “Keep going. It's good.”

Without thinking about it Tony brought up a hand to wipe a bit of drool off Steve's chin and the way Steve turned into the touch made his own cock twitch. “Yeah, okay, I – Jesus, Steve.”

He pushed the vibrator just under Steve's balls, the same way he had before, and Steve went still, his eyes wide. “Oh...”

“Good?” Tony asked and Steve nodded frantically.

“Yes, so – fuck, _Tony.”_

God, if Steve kept saying his name like that Tony would probably embarrass himself. He went back in with the vibrating wand, pushing it against the opposite side of Steve's dick to apply more pressure, and Steve –

Steve went _wild,_ pushing up against the wand, then down into the vibrator with clenched teeth. He hissed harsh curses, his face twisted with tension and his cock throbbed so hard that Tony could see it even though Steve kept thrusting faster and faster.

“Yeah, that's it,” Tony breathed, watching raptly as Steve got himself off. “You can do it, Steve, come on.”

“I can't,” Steve gasped after a few moments, his hands clenching on the metal frame so hard that he was leaving indents. “I need – something –“ He threw his head back and whined desperately, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “Tony, _please_ –“

Without even thinking about it Tony dropped to his knees, still holding all three of the vibrators in place. He leaned forward, then stopped, looking up at Steve for permission and the look on Steve's face was pure shock for a second before it melted into desire so strong that it took Tony's breath away.

“ _Please,”_ Steve whined and that was all Tony needed to hear.

He didn't waste any time, swallowing Steve down until he felt the two vibrators on Steve's cock against his lips, and sucked hard –

And Steve jolted so suddenly that it almost dislodged him, certainly bruised his jaw but Tony couldn't care less.

“Oh, oh, oh –“ Steve gasped with every thrust, his thighs trembling so much that Tony could hear them thumping against the legs of the chair. “More, please, moremoremoremore –“

Tony pulled out all the stops, licking, sucking, even biting his way along Steve's cock when he noticed that Steve seemed really into it, but before long his jaw cramped too much for him to keep going and Steve still didn't seem any closer to tumbling over the edge. It must've been almost fifteen minutes before Tony admitted defeat, pulling off Steve's cock with a gasp. Steve let out a harsh sob and Tony looked up in alarm to find Steve's face wet with tears, contorted in what looked like pain. Tony scrambled up to hold Steve's face in his hands, letting the vibrators drop to the floor.

“Oh shit, are you okay? It's alright, hey, I'm here, talk to me –“

“I _can't,”_ Steve sobbed miserably and then he was crying for real, big, heaving sobs that shook his entire body. Tony moved to gather him up in his arms but Steve made a noise of discomfort, shifting under him and Tony suddenly became aware of the vibrator still going in his ass.

“Ah shit, sorry, here –“ He pulled it out carefully and Steve slumped in his seat like a puppet with its strings cut. Tony all but climbed into his lap to hug him, not surprised when Steve immediately wrapped himself around Tony, still sobbing heart-wrenchingly into his shoulder.

Words weren't enough to describe how scummy Tony felt at that moment. Hadn't Steve told him that this would only cause more trouble than it was worth? But oh no, Tony fucking Stark knew better. How did he always manage to fuck up so bad?

“I'm sorry,” Steve sobbed and Tony shushed him, feeling lower than dirt.

“No, hey, it's alright Steve, you didn't do anything wrong, okay? I'm so proud of you, you held out so long –“

“I wanna come,” Steve whimpered and Tony's heart clenched. “Please, I just wanna come, Tony –“

“I know,” Tony whispered, feeling like he'd choke on the lump in his throat. “I know, sweetheart, you tried so hard, it's okay –“

“Keep going,” Steve suddenly gasped and Tony froze. “I can, I want – _please_. Please, just – make me come, please –“

“Steve,” Tony said helplessly, hands clenching in Steve's hair. “I can't – I don't know if it's gonna work –“

“I want to try,” Steve whimpered pathetically, tears still running down his cheeks and Tony gently wiped them off with his thumbs. “ _Please_ , Tony –“

“I don't know how,” Tony confessed quietly, painfully. “I don't want to hurt you anymore, Steve.”

Steve buried his face in Tony's shoulder, gasping heavily, and Tony could only keep stroking his hair, his back, anything to hopefully calm him down. God, this was all his fault.

“Maybe if –“ Steve's breathing hitched but he continued. “If it's – personal, not so... you know. Machines.”

Tony's head spun at the implication. “You want – me?” Steve nodded weakly and Tony had to take a couple shaky breaths before he could reply. “That would – yeah. I can do that. Definitely.”

Steve sucked in a breath, his arms tightening around Tony and his cock definitely throbbed in response. Tony looked down and Jesus Christ that looked painful as fuck, how was he going to –

“Tony,” Steve choked out quietly, snapping Tony out of his panic. “Talk to me?”

“Okay,” Tony said shakily, reaching over for the lube on the table next to them. “I'll just get myself ready for you and then we can try it like this, okay? We'll make it this time, I promise.”

He wasn't sure if Steve really understood him but the soldier's breathing was slowly evening out as Tony reached around to push down his pants just enough to get two fingers into himself. He grimaced a little at the sensation but started scissoring his fingers immediately. Steve had waited long enough.

“Can I –“ Steve swallowed heavily, his eyes glued to Tony's abdomen. “Can I see?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, of course.”

It took some maneuvering but eventually Tony managed to kick off his pants and sit fully in Steve's lap, legs hiked up over the armrests and leaning back to balance his shoulders on the nearby table. It was pretty uncomfortable but when he tilted his hips up to push his fingers back in Steve made a choked-off noise, gripping Tony's thighs to spread them even further.

“You're beautiful,” Steve whispered and Tony had heard that so many times from so many people but something about the sincerity in Steve's voice actually made him a little flustered.

“Thanks,” he said with a small smile. “You too.”

Steve hummed, reaching down to trace the rim of Tony's hole where it was stretched taut around his finger and Tony moaned, hips jerking with the motion. Steve's eyes were dark when he looked up at Tony. “Can I?”

“Yeah,” Tony breathed and grabbed the lube, pushing it at Steve. “Go on.”

Tony took a deep breath when he felt Steve's finger prod at his hole and had to concentrate hard not to tense up when Steve pushed in alongside Tony's fingers. God, it felt huge. Certainly bigger than Tony's.

He could feel Steve's gaze like a brand on his skin and when he opened his eyes Steve was already looking at him.

“How does that feel?” Steve asked breathlessly and twisted his finger, making Tony gasp. “Is it good?”

Tony nodded frantically. “Yeah. Just –“ He moaned when Steve pulled out and pushed in again, slow and gentle. “Haven't done it in a while.”

Steve's eyes only darkened with arousal. “I can tell. You're... really tight.” He said it quietly, like a secret, and Tony smiled.

“Yeah. Just imagine what that'll feel like around your cock.”

Steve's finger stilled in him and Tony heard his breathing hitch before Steve stuttered out “God, _please_ –“

It was probably too soon but Tony had always liked the burn anyway so he grabbed Steve's wrist and pulled his finger out along with his own, sitting up to position himself above Steve's cock. “You ready, big guy?”

“Please,” Steve repeated almost desperately and Tony let him put his hands on Tony's hips to guide him down, onto Steve's cock –

And Steve thrust up, unexpectedly, sheathing himself in one go and Tony could feel tears spring to his eyes because ow, that really hurt –

“Fuck,” Steve gasped and there was fear in his voice. “I – fuck, _sorry,_ are you –“

“Fine,” Tony ground out, trying to give Steve a smile. “Just... a second.”

Steve's hands tightened on Tony's hips and Tony whimpered helplessly because it still burned, he wasn't ready – and Steve let him go immediately, apologies tumbling from his lips.

“Oh god, Tony, I'm so sorry, I – I'll stop, okay? I'll –“

Tony's eyes snapped open when Steve tried to move Tony off him, to pull out, and he grabbed onto Steve's arms as hard as he could.

“No!” he all but shouted and winced when Steve let go, making him drop down all the way again. “Ow! Dammit.”

“It's hurting you,” Steve protested and he sounded miserable, his eyes wide and pained. “I won't – Tony, you can't do this if it's gonna –“

“Stop,” Tony interrupted him, brow creased with annoyance. “I want to. Just give me a minute, this isn't my first rodeo.”

Steve clearly wanted to protest so Tony leaned forward and pressed his lips to Steve's and – Oh god. Oh no.

He pulled back immediately, dread pooling in his stomach, and found Steve staring at him with his mouth hanging open in complete shock. Fuck, fucking hell, why couldn't Tony ever control his stupid fucking impulses –

“Sorry, I –“ He started but Steve grabbed his head and pulled him closer and – oh, that was – wow. Steve kissed him like a man drowning, like it was his last kiss, and Tony got swept away by it all, giving back with all he had. The taste of him, of Steve, was heady on his tongue, fanning the flames of arousal that were licking up his spine and burning in his gut.

Steve moaned against his lips and that was even better because now Tony could slip inside, devour him like he'd always dreamed and Steve just _let_ him, let him in like he'd love nothing more than for Tony to claim his mouth in whatever way he wanted to.

They kissed for so long that when Tony licked at a particularly nice spot on Steve's tongue and Steve's hips shoved up in response Tony could only moan at how good it felt, no burn at all, just the sweet slide of Steve inside him –

“Steve,” he said breathlessly and that seemed to be all the encouragement Steve needed because suddenly he was thrusting hard, hands gripping Tony's waist to lift him up and slam him back down, and Steve groaned like he'd never felt anything better in his life.

“Tony,” he moaned and Tony shut him up with another kiss, feeling his own cock throb with how good it was, god, Steve inside him and he'd dreamt about this for so long –

And then Steve shifted and hit his prostate and Tony's fingers clawed at Steve's shoulders, entire body jerking with the force of Steve's thrusts.

“Ah!” he gasped breathlessly, arching his back with the feeling and Steve's lips found his neck, biting at sensitive flesh and it was too much, oh god – “Steve, _Steve_ –"

Steve groaned wordlessly, hips still shoving into Tony with a desperation like Tony had never seen in him. He was panting, his shoulders shaking and Tony could see sweat matting his hair to his forehead. “Oh, oh, _oh_ –“

Steve's eyes snapped open and found Tony's and he looked utterly defenseless, almost helpless even as he clutched Tony's waist tighter, hard enough to leave bruises. “I – Tony, I – I think I –“

“Yeah?” Tony asked, feeling hope rush through him at the way Steve couldn't seem to stop his mouth from falling open, head tilting back – “Come on, come for me, Steve –“

And Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, standing on wobbly legs to stumble two steps across the room so he could put Tony on the table behind him, only taking a second to adjust his grip before he started fucking Tony with such force that it rattled his teeth, made his back chafe against the metal and god, Tony loved it –

“Oh fuck,” Tony garbled incoherently and he was pretty sure he was drooling, unable to close his mouth as he was pounded harder than he'd ever been in his life and Steve didn't even need to hit his prostate, he was so big that he was rubbing against it with every forceful thrust and oh god, Tony couldn't hold on much longer –

But when he forced his eyes open Steve was still staring at him with eyes that looked almost lost, desperation twisting his features into a pained grimace and Tony reached up with weak arms to grab on, fingers twisting in Steve's hair and under his jaw.

“H-hey,” he stuttered out, voice hitching every time Steve thrust into him. “It's okay, you can do it, come on, just a little more –“

“I don't know,” Steve sobbed. “I don't know how –“

“You _can!”_ Tony said with as much conviction as he could muster, gasping when the pressure in his stomach coiled tighter, boiling hot, threatening to spill over – “Come on, Steve –“

Something dripped onto Tony's face – tears, Steve was _crying_ – and it wasn't fair, none of it was, but Tony was too far gone, he couldn't hold back –

“ _Fuck!”_ he howled and threw his head back as he came, harder than he could ever remember, hips jerking uncontrollably as his cock spurted line after line of come onto his quivering stomach and it seemed like it would never end –

And then it was over and Tony went completely limp, fucked out to the point where he felt like he was floating and it took him a moment to even realize that there was a weird pressure on his chest. He looked down and it felt like cold water to the face to see the top of Steve's head pressed into his sternum, vaguely trembling, and his arms still wrapped around Tony like he couldn't bear to let go.

“Steve?” Tony asked fearfully and Steve only shook harder, his grip tightening. “Oh god, sweetheart, are you okay? Look at me, please.”

Steve lifted his head with what seemed like monumental effort and Tony's heart broke at how exhausted he looked, eyes glistening with tears, snot and drool marring his face and an emptiness in his eyes that felt like it was carving a piece out of Tony's chest.

“Oh no,” Tony whispered and grabbed Steve's face with shaking hands. “Steve, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have...”

“I...” Steve didn't seem to know what to say but he sounded awful, his voice raw from crying. “Sorry... I couldn't...”

“You can keep going,” Tony said desperately even though he could already feel how sore he was, clutching at Steve. “You can just –“

“No,” Steve said, shaking his head miserably. “I'll hurt you...”

“You won't,” Tony said, trying to pull Steve in with his thighs but his muscles still felt like jelly. “Just go slow, I can handle it.”

Steve frowned but Tony pulled him closer, twisting his hips just so – and Steve's breathing hitched, hips jerking like he couldn't help himself, and frustrated tears spilled from his eyes.

“I can't,” Steve whimpered and Tony panicked because that was utter defeat on his face, Steve was giving up on this. On him. “I –“

“I love you,” Tony blurted and Steve's head snapped up immediately, eyes focussing sharply.

“What?” Steve asked breathlessly and Tony wanted to punch himself in the face because this wasn't – he didn't want –

Well. After all that Steve probably deserved the truth.

“I'm in love with you,” Tony said, trying to keep the fear out of his voice when Steve just stared at him blankly. “It's not... I'm sorry, I didn't meant to... _trick_ you into doing this with me, that's not what this is. I just... I want to help you. Please let me help you!”

Steve stared at him for so long that Tony thought he's go insane but then Steve let out a shaky breath and he suddenly looked more fragile than he had all night, like whatever Tony said next could break him.

“You mean it?” Steve asked quietly and Tony's heart swelled because that didn't sound like a rejection at all.

“I do,” he said confidently and Steve smiled, his eyes once again filling with tears. This time Tony reached up to wipe them away, sure that the smile on his own face had to match Steve's in sappiness. He couldn't care less.

“I love you, too,” Steve said and it felt like flying, Tony was soaring above the cloud and he could do _anything_ –

“Make love to me, Steve,” he said softly, wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulders to pull him into a tender kiss. “I want you to.”

Steve took a shuddering breath and nodded, shifting until he could prop himself up on his elbows, looking down at Tony with so much love in his eyes that it took his breath away.

“Okay,” Steve breathed. And then he was moving, his brow furrowing with something that wasn't quite pleasure as he pushed into Tony, slow and easy. His arms started to shake right away, hips stuttering. “Uh –“

“It's okay,” Tony whispered, kissing Steve everywhere he could reach, the creases of his brow, his temples, his cheeks, the corners of his mouth. “Keep going.”

Steve did, still keeping a leisurely pace even though Tony could see that it wasn't really getting him anywhere at all. But after a few minutes his face relaxed, like he was actually starting to enjoy himself, and Tony's heart swelled with hope.

“We'll get you there,” he said confidently, stroking his hands over Steve's back. “You'll see, all that tension, everything you've bottled up til now, you'll give it all to me. Faster.”

Steve obeyed, already breathing heavier as he quickened the pace, his thighs trembling every time they pressed against Tony's ass.

“Just a little longer, hm? And after, when you're done, we can get dinner, watch a movie. We can fall asleep together if you want. Would you like that?”

Steve moaned, rutting into Tony more on instinct than with any conscious effort by now. Tony kissed him and Steve panted into his mouth like he was starving for it, sucking on Tony's tongue with a whine.

“Yeah,” Tony moaned when they broke apart again and Steve buried his face in Tony's shoulder, his breath hot on Tony's skin. “Fuck, you feel so good. You made me come so hard earlier, Steve. I want to return the favor, okay?”

Tony took a deep breath before he clenched down, ignoring the sting as his abused hole tightened painfully. But Steve jerked in his arms, choking on a moan as his hips thrust forward, harder now. He set a pace that was on the edge of too much after their first round but Tony would rather die than ask Steve to stop now.

“Come on,” he murmured into Steve's hair. “Take what you need. I'm yours, Steve. You can have this any time you want.”

Steve's shoulders hitched like he was crying again but his hips were still pistoning into Tony, harder and harder. “I love you,” Steve sobbed and Tony shushed him, kissing his neck.

“I know,” he said soothingly. “I love you, too.”

Steve's back was tensing more and more under Tony's hands, his entire body was trembling with the effort of fucking Tony, and Tony hoped – god, he _prayed_ – that this would be it, that Steve could finally get the release he deserved –

“Tony,” Steve moaned and he sounded like he had been punched in the gut. His breathing hitched, hitched again, his hips started jerking more and more frantically and he lifted his head, looking at Tony desperately. “Oh – oh god, almost –“

Tony reached up, digging his fingers into Steve's neck, right under his jaw, and Steve gasped out a moan, eyes widening before they squeezed shut –

He was so close, Tony could tell, but he wouldn't get there, not without something –

Tony leaned up to bite at Steve's throat, right on the sensitive vein, and he clenched up as hard as he could, milking Steve's cock with every thrust –

And Steve _howled,_ his spine snapping straight, hips thrusting into Tony so hard that the table creaked and Tony could've cried when he felt it, warmth spilling into him, so much of it, enough to flow over and drip down his thighs, and Steve couldn't seem to draw a breath with how hard he was groaning. He thrust forward again, seemingly on instinct, and Tony clenched down in response, making Steve shout, loud and almost pained, clutching Tony against him as he came again, or maybe he was still coming, spurt after spurt and it went on forever –

And then he fell down on top of Tony, shaking like a junkie, and his eyes were open, staring at seemingly nothing. He looked like he just got hit by Thor's hammer, completely disoriented. Tony stroked a hand down his back and Steve flinched, groaning deep in his chest.

“Steve?” Tony asked, concerned, and tried to shift under Steve when Steve suddenly yelped, tensing up hard before he moaned shakily, hips lazily rutting into Tony and –

Tony's eyes widened. “Steve, are you – again?“

Steve hummed in satisfaction, a serene smile on his face. “Yeah,” he sighed in pleasure and Tony's cheeks hurt with how hard he was grinning.

“We did it,” he whispered disbelievingly. “We actually –“ He trailed off when Steve weakly patted around until he found Tony's hand, interlacing their fingers. Tony's triumphant grin melted into a soft smile as he stroked his thumb over Steve's palm. “How are you feeling, Steve?”

“Mmmh,” Steve hummed, his eyes closed, and Tony couldn't remember ever seeing him so relaxed. So happy. “Th' best. Thank you.”

“I'm glad,” he whispered and pressed a kiss to Steve's slack mouth before he wiggled enough to get comfortable even with Steve's weight crushing him against the table. It didn't really work but this was Steve's first afterglow in more than five years. He'd be damned if he ruined it.

He didn't know how long they stayed there before Steve yawned, blearily blinking in an effort to stay awake. “Sorry...”

“No, no, it's fine,” Tony said, running his free hand through Steve's hair. “We can sleep. Let's just move to the couch, okay?”

Steve hummed but didn't seem inclined to move, so Tony pushed at him until Steve got the hint, lifting himself off Tony with a groan. His eyes opened and the way he looked at Tony – god, Tony really hoped this wasn't just some spur of the moment thing. He wanted to have Steve like this forever.

“Come on,” he said quietly, pulling Steve along by their still joined hands and Steve stumbled after him on weak legs. Tony made Steve lie down first, getting his softest blanket from the cupboard next to the couch before he laid down by Steve's side, draping the blanket around both of them. Steve immediately drew Tony into his arms, sighing contentedly, and Tony's heart swelled about three sizes.

“Love you,” Steve said, pressing his lips against Tony's neck, and Tony honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this. Like he was ten feet tall and nothing could hurt him.

“Love you too,” he replied, a little choked up when it suddenly hit him that this was real, he could really have this –

“Good,” Steve sighed and his next breath was a soft snore. Even with his face lax in his sleep he was so beautiful and god, what on earth had Tony done to possibly deserve him? Someone up there clearly wanted him to catch a break.

Tony snuggled deeper into Steve's arms, his chest glowing with love when Steve instinctively pulled him closer.

Maybe Tony didn't deserve this. But he knew he'd spend the rest of his life trying to.


End file.
